Objection
by pomidor
Summary: Ok people this is Blake/Andy story simply becouse I think they're funny. Something about plot? Well, it contains lot of ballroom dances and invading personal space. Try it!
1. Chapter 1

**This pairing was bugging me so to let myself free I started writing it. I'm trying to do it with music so if you're like me and have to listen to music to imagine someone dancing I'm going to give you songs before the chapters. For this it will be 'La Valse D'Amelie' and 'Once upon a December'. I know, not very quick songs. But this will change in the future. I don't own anything. Have fun! **

"He's gonna kill me!" I shouted exhausted from running.

"No he won't. It's not your first time being late!" Moose answered.

"Exactly!" I frowned.

It was Moose's fault! If he didn't drag me to some freaking park in search for person with this 'oh so perfect' Nike shoes we wouldn't be this late. And now I'm in danger of meeting my very angry Director. If he even had some respect for me because of some great performance on The Street he didn't show it at all.

When Moose and I stumbled into classroom he was showing some dancers the steps for winter gala. When he ended he looked at me (why only me?) with daggers in his eyes.

"It's not even enough to say that you're late Andy! Lesson started thirty minutes ago!"

"It was Moose's fault!" I know, I know. I'm a coward. But what else could I do?

"Robert, you are warned. One more time and I'll give you detention."

I smiled. Moose looked at me and whispered "traitor"

"Don't smile. The same goes for you Ms West"

When he turned I stuck my tongue out.

"And don't do that. Now come here and interpret the music."

"I've done it thousand times!"

"You're still too quick!"

He turned on the radio. I heard that song before. It was 'La Valse D'Amelie'.

"I can't dance this one without a partner!"

"Then pick it" he said turning down the music.

I got an evil idea.

"Then I want to dance with you director."

I didn't really though that he would do that.

"So be it" he said and stood right in front of me. I was shocked.

"Moose turn on the music!"

He offered me a hand an I took it. We were standing to far from each other so I neared him. He put his hand on my waist and I occupied his shoulder. We began slowly moving.

I took quicker steps then him. So not having much choice he whispered over my ear "Slower".

But then quicker part began. I was somehow enjoying myself. He was a really good dancer. You know when you dance you don't have a time to think.

After a turn I lost my balance and he had to catch me. He looked in my eyes mockingly. It pissed me off so I started to do real ballet moves that I can't remember names. It was really tiring but worth it. The song was starting to end. I looked at him and started running in his direction hoping he will catch me. He caught. For a minute I was flying secured by his arms. He put me on the floor so close to him that it was some kind of an embrace exactly at the moment when the song ended. 

I heard everyone in the class clapping their hands. Mr Collins distanced himself from me still holding one of my hands. He gave an elegant bow for the class. So arrogant! Seeing I'm not doing the same he pulled my hand down painfully so I had to bow too.

I was really angry. How in the hell he's breathing was normal after this! I was gasping like mad! And he didn't seem tired at all when he's even older then me!

"That was quite well I guess" he said. His eyes seemed warmer then this morning. Maybe he won't kick me out of school. At last I hope.

When the lesson ended I was really bored. I had 5 lessons yet and after that special lesson with Collins and later I promised to go to the club with my friends and later I had to do my homework. What a tiresome day.

"Who do you think is the sexiest teacher in our school?" asked Kido.

We were having lunch on our usual table. I nearly choked on my cola.

"Our chemistry teacher. She's hot" said one of the boys. Others agreed. Fly was sick so aside from Kido I was the only girl.

"And what do you think Andy?"

I started opening my mouth to answer when Moose cut in.

"It's Director"

"I didn't know you liked boys Moose" I said mockingly.

"I mean you! It was really obvious when you danced today!"

"Oh you danced with Collins?" asked Smiles.

"Yes she did. And it was totally hot!"

"Stop it! This arrogant git will never be attractive for me!"

"Why not? He's young and handsome" said Missy sitting next to me.

"And what exactly are you doing here?"

"My school is on fire so we don't have lessons. I was bored. So are you going to come to club tonight?"

"Of course"

"And are you going to bring that sweet director of yours?"

"Missy! What the hell!"

"I take this as a 'no' then"

"Want some French fries?" asked Moose. Missy loved eating so she turned her focus on him.

When my lessons ended I was waiting for Collins in gym. What took him so long?

When he made it to the gym he looked like he was after marathon. He was panting, his hair was messed up and his clothes were crumpled.

"I'm sorry you had to wait" he said breathing heavily.

"What have you been doing? You look like you came back from a jungle."

"Worse. I was showing choreography for winter gala. It's complicated like hell"

"If it's this complicated how can your students dance it?" I said with a light chuckle.

He ignored my question completely and instead said:

"I have a proposition."

"What is it?"

"I would like you to dance"

"I'm dancing all the time"

"I mean at winter gala"

I stared at him wide eyed.

"What? Are you feeling well?"

"I haven't gone mad if you're asking about that"

"But I can't dance it! You know I don't know ballet that well yet! I can only dance street dance and such!"

"I don't mean you dancing ballet. It would end badly for sure."

I ignored open criticism

"Then what?"

"Ballroom dances. You can dance them and after my training you'll be the best."

"Why me?"

"Because all of my best dancers take part at the performance and they will be too tired. And because there will be some people who can assure you career."

I was so shocked I could barely breath.

"But I'm warning you. This will be a lot of hard work. Are you in?"

"I'm in" I said not really thinking.

He smiled "That's good"

"You'll be dancing Waltz and Tango. First we're going to practice Waltz"

"One more question. Whose gonna be my partner?"

"I didn't ask yet but I wanted Chase to do it"

"NO!" I said.

I must have gotten paler because he looked worried.

"I thought he's your boyfriend"

"Correction: he was. But some things I don't want to talk about happened"

He looked me straight in the eyes. For an instant he was trying to persuade answer.

"Ok then. I'll have to find someone else" he said lightly.

"Thank you" I said relieved.

"Some more questions?"

"Music?"

"Once upon a December"

"Isn't it like from the Disney fairy tale?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. Can we start?"

"Not so quick. You need to correct your posture first."

"Just what's not right with it?"

"Do it"

I put my arms up imitating Waltz posture.

"You don't need to look so irritated."

He stood behind me. Like always too close.

"Your left arm is too low. This makes you and your partner look uncomfortable."

And he lifted it in what he called 'ideal manner'.

"And your right hand's going wrong to"

He stuck his finger in my elbow.

"That hurts!"

"But your hand is postured well"

I muttered 'fuck you'.

"I've seen that."

And how exactly could he see that? Oh right, I forgot. We were in front of a mirror.

"Now you need to straighten up"

"I'm straight already!"

"Too little"

He took his hand of my left arm only to put it on my back. He caressed it with his finger painfully causing me to shiver uncontrollably. I saw his reflection smirking.

"Do you know what means 'personal space'?"

His smirk only grew.

"There is no such thing in dancing. And if you think this is invading your personal space then I can't wait to hear what you'll say when we start tango"

"You're far worse then your brother"

"Am I? Remember I'm only helping you to do it properly."

He took my hand again.

"Now do some steps. And remember do it slowly."

"I can't without music"

He turned the radio on. I heard familiar melody. Slowly started moving and he was moving with me controlling my posture. It looked quite cool that all dancing when both dancers could see each other in the mirror. I even sow something like this in some movie. He seemed very focused controlling my every move.

I was pretty surprised when he turned me. Now I was facing him. We were dancing for a while. Nothing very complicated for now.

"Ok, this should do."

He walked away from me. It's a really strange feeling when someone's body heat is growing apart from you.

"Is it the end for today?" I asked with hope.

"Don't be stupid" he said smiling deviously "It's only the beginning"

I had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Because I just couldn't stop myself now we will have an OC from my country. Sorry, I love my country too much. But it won't hurt you so don't abandon my story! Please? Songs for this chapter are: 'Geek in the pink' , 'It's just me' , 'Niech m****ówią że to nie jest miłość'. I don't own anything. Have a nice read!**

He was the devil. I'm sure of it. After that lesson I was so tired I could barely walk. I was right to have bad feelings. On the other hand we've made a huge progress in just one day.

I stood before club door not really sure if I should walk in. Honestly I was too weak to dance today. But then Missy and others saw me and I didn't have a choice.

"What? You're going to dance at the gala!" Moose shouted right in my ear.

"Quiet Moose! Yeah I'm gonna dance."

"Whoa! Ain't this near impossible or something?" He never stopped shouting in my ear. I was starting to get migraine. I could blame loud music as well.

"Whose gonna be your partner?" asked Monster.

"I don't know yet"

"You could dance with Collins. It would be so funny!"

"I will pretend I never heard it Moose"

I stood up and made my way to the dance floor. They were playing weird song called 'Geek in the pink'. I started moving, slowly releasing stress.

Next day was really horrible at the beginning. I was doing my homework up to 2 at night. I was really sleepy. Actually during first two lessons I slept. The worst was that I had third lesson with Chase. That fucking cold hearted snake.

I met with Moose on the way to Mr Collins class.

There was a boy sitting on the windowsill. I don't think I've seen him earlier. He was very handsome. Very tanned. His hair was fluffy and black. He was looking thru a window and listening to his iPod. He gave me that feeling of fright and excitement. You could say his aura was dark and fascinating.

"Moose who's this?"

"Oh, I think I saw him at Sophie's class once. You know when I was going out with her."

"So he's an actor?"

"No, I definitely saw him dancing then. That is why I remembered him."

"So he must be good."

Moose didn't say anything, just smiled mysteriously.

When the bell rang I noticed that there was much more students then usual. And there was Sophie too. What's that bitch doing here?

Mr Collins walked into classroom looking a bit nervous.

"Ok listen now. Class 3 dance teacher is sick so they are going to have lessons with us. Any questions?"

No one said a word. About class 3 I knew only that they're more advanced then us.

"Adam, don't sit on the windowsill! And don't listen to music now!" Collins shouted to the handsome black haired boy.

"But IT IS the dance lesson. How can we have it without music?" aforementioned boy said mockingly. He had weird accent like, I don't know, maybe Russian?

Collins went red from anger. Until now I trough that I'm his most blunt student.

"Come here NOW!" He said pointing out the centre of the gym.

"And …" he wanted to say something but he was interrupted.

"And interpret the music, I know, I know." He took headphones out.

There was silence until director turned on the radio. It was a dark song called 'It's just me'.

For a while Adam was just standing there with closed eyes. Then he opened them abruptly. His eyes had the color of amber.

Somehow this song suited him. It was ominous and the singer seemed to mock us all.

When he started dancing I was astonished. It was like the devil himself was having fun with controlling his moves. So sexy. And he was smirking all the way. I've never seen someone jump so high and dance in such an original way.

After he stopped I freed my breath I didn't knew I was holding.

He gave the class an arrogant bow smirking mockingly all the time.

I heard Sophie, who was sitting next to me, frown. Is our little star jealous?

"Ok, today I want to ask you something. What dancing means to you?" started Collins. "First Ms West!"

I thought for a while.

"It's a way to break free." I said not really convinced if he would accept this answer.

"Nice. Next one!" And he turned his attention on someone else.

Lesson come to an end and I said goodbye to Moose.

Me and Mr Collins were the only one left. He seemed to not care about my presence so I come closer to him and poked him on the shoulder.

He shivered slightly and looked at me.

"Ah it's you. I thought I'm alone."

"You're not. Tell me teacher are you a coward?" I said with a grin.

"I'm not! Don't say stupid things!"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Well, not today at last."

He was opening his mouth to say something but I was faster.

"Hay Professor, what dancing means to you?"

He seemed surprised by the question.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Just curious" that was not true but I wasn't going to tell him that I wanted to know something more about him. It would sound so not cool.

"It's…objection" suddenly came his answer.

I waited for some explanation but he didn't say anything more. What could he possibly mean by 'objection'. Isn't it that thing used in court?

"Come with me" he said, and I followed.

We were standing before glass wall of one of smaller gyms. There was that handsome boy I saw this morning. He was dancing to the song in some weird language. This song had so much…emotion. And he wasn't dancing like devil this time. In his steps, his movements and even his face there was a terrible feeling of longing. It could burn someone's soul and heart. So beautiful.

"Who is he?" I whispered unintentionally. I could barely breath.

"This is your partner"

I didn't quite get that.

"And what's the song?"

"It's called 'Niech mówią że to nie jest miłość'"

"I don't get that. What language is it in?"

"Polish. It means 'Let them say it's not love'"

"You know this language? Isn't Poland very far?"

"I know 13 languages"

"You're not normal. So is this guy Polish?"

"Yes, he came to us because he want to be a star"

"Nice"

The guy finished dancing and saw us looking. For a brief moment our eyes locked. He seemed amused somehow.

Director started talking to him in that strange language. I couldn't catch any of that. He seemed more amused by every word.

He made his way in my direction.

"Hello, my name is Adam Kowalczyk. I'm going to be your partner for ballroom dances"

"Ah, hello I'm Andy West…Wait, what? What partner?"

"I've already told you!" said Director with the sight. And Adam was just standing there trying not to laugh.

**Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry I will explain what happened between Chase and Andy just in the right time. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I'm looking for a beta, someone interested? Wish you nice read! Like always I don't own anything.**

I observed a strange creature who was supposed to be my partner. And in my mind I asked questions. How was one human able to eat so much chocolate in such short period of time?

I watched him for about twenty minutes and I was seriously scared. The only times when he hadn't an arrogant smirk on his face was when he swallowed tons of chocolate bars.

He noticed that I was watching him and he waved to me. Honestly, I've knew him since yesterday and I notice lot of strange things about him. He had an original and strange way of dancing. It seemed like everything was fun for him. People weren't going near him unless he called them. He looked cute with his left cheek dirty from chocolate. He had headphones in his ears all the time but he heard everything.

"Andy, listen to me while I'm talking!" I heard Collins shout at me. Adam was laughing. I felt my ears going red.

"Of course, Blakey" I said ironically.

"You're not allowed to use my name at school! And certainly not twist it!"

"Ok, DIRECTOR. What were you saying?"

"Everybody is already practicing. You and Adam should start doing it to. But you will disturb others, so take the keys, and go to the smaller gym. Do you understand?" he said everything very slowly.

"Of course, I'm not stupid!" I said taking the keys from his hand, which was warm by the way.

I was quite nervous. In turn Adam didn't seem bothered by anything at all. He was just chewing his chocolate, and listening to his music.

"Hey Andy" he said startling me "Why do you go to this school?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious?" I asked disorientated "It's because I want to dance"

"Yeah, well I figured as much. But you don't look like ballerina type."

"I just started learning ballet actually. But then I'm normally dancing anything I want to"

"That's kinda like me." He said smiling "But I did learn ballet"

"And what can you dance aside from it?" I've already seen him free styling, and he can dance ballet and ballroom dances. What can't he dance?

"Pretty much everything" he said looking up in wonder "You see, my parents are both dancers. My mom teaches ballet, and my father break dance. Back in Poland I used to dance with them a lot, some times even performing."

"So why did you came here? Couldn't you dance at your country?"

"I'm going to. But first I will become famous all over the world. I'll return to my home in glory." He said with faraway glance. Almost like he could see his great future approaching.

"That's some dream you have." I said laughing.

"It's not a dream. It's an ambition."

"Is there even a difference?" I asked puzzled.

"Of course. When you want to fulfill your dream you do that half-heartedly, always thinking you'll try later. For an ambition, you work non-stop believing it will occur" he said in philosophical manner.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to him. Maybe it won't be much harder to dance together.

We stepped on the dance floor of some classroom I've never been in. It was smaller then the big one, but not as small as other studios. It was dark. The mirror was broken in some places. The atmosphere was kinda airless. It looked like it haven't been used in years.

"What happened in here?" something ordered me to ask.

"There was an accident. I don't know the details." He said quickly. "Shall we begin?"

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Dancing of course"

"I know. But what are we gonna dance? We don't have music."

"Who said that?" he said with a smirk and approached an old radio.

In that moment Collins came in.

"No fooling around Adam." Ha warned him. "You're here for practice"

"Of course" he said with a knowing smirk.

Collins switched on the radio and "Once upon a December" started playing.

"You will start with the basics" he said.

Adam bowed and extended his hand in theatrical manner "Shall we dance" he asked with his usual smirk.

I took his hand and we started dancing the basic step. It wasn't … as easy as I imagined. Collins noticed that too.

"Stop!" he shouted.

We both stopped moving.

"You both try to outshine the other" he sighted. "Listen we are practicing waltz not tango! There should be no fight for domination now. You should dance in harmony! Complete each other!"

"But…" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't TRYING to outshine Adam. It was completely instinctual.

"No complains right now. You need a lot of training. Your normal dance lessons will be in here from this moment. After lessons you will be in here as well. And I'll practice with each one separately too"

"Isn't this too much?" I asked stunned.

"No, it's definitely too little" he said in wonder "But I'll work with you until you beg for forgiveness. It must be perfect. For now Adam you can go to your classes. Ms West stays here" he said stopping my attempt to escape. "I'll be right back. Don't you dare leave this classroom."

And so he left. Adam looked at me in wonder without a smirk actually. But then he smiled deviously again.

"Hey, want to know something funny?" he asked suppressing laugher "When Blake asked me to dance with you, he said something like 'Don't you dare put your hands on her"

"He really said that?" I asked shocked.

"Well, maybe he put it in other words. Or maybe he said that because he thinks I'm a playboy, which I'm obviously not, I just like all pretty women. Either way you can do what you want with that information. I just love to embarrass him." With that said he left me alone.

When Collins came back he found me deep in wonder. I almost jumped when he turned on the music.

He approached me and took my hand. I realized we were meant to practice waltz so I postured myself. Strangely, dancing with him slowly, calmed me completely.

"Why aren't you trying to outshine me? You couldn't control yourself when you were dancing with him"

"Well, maybe we just suit each other Blakey" I said smirking.

"If you do that to my name once again, I'll give you detention" he said furrowing his eyebrows. I just had to laugh.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter aren't very long. I'm a little busy right now. Special thanks to lalala777 who motivated me to write something. It's different then other chapters. Not much action but in next chap there's gonna be more. Wish you nice read!**

I threw myself on the bed and sighted. That was the worst week I've ever had. In my mind I had only word 'Practice!'. I closed my eyes and everything came back to me like a storm.

_Wednesday_

Collins left his group for Winter Gala and went to class where me and Adam were eating crisps. He was quite furious and started screaming that we should practice and don't waste time.

"Listen up. In Waltz you need to be elegant and calm. You should look like you're centimeter over the floor. Like flying. Make everyone believe that they're all in a fairy tale."

Adam snorted.

"There is nothing funny in this mr. Kowalczyk" he said deadly serious "Dancers are like actors, the difference is that we don't talk"

"But I like to talk" he said grinning.

"But no one likes to listen to you" said Collins sarcastically. This was my time to snort. Collins seemed unmoved, but when he thought nobody's looking he smiled delicately.

For three horrible hours we tried to move freely and every hour we failed. I saw Blakey face palm.

I was even too tired to go to a party at night time.

_Thursday _

When I went to our classroom Collins and Adam were already there.

"Today we're going to try differently" his voice was mysterious. "Please get started"

We went to the middle of the gym not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly the lights went out. I saw nothing.

"Director!" we shouted in unison.

"Stay calm" the music started playing "just dance"

Very hesitantly we started dancing. We didn't stomp on each other but it was still kinda problematic. I felt the heat of his body but I didn't see him. Every touch seemed more focused.

"Are you managing somehow?" asked Collins. Funny but I almost forgot he's here. When it's dark you give more attention to what you can feel is there.

"Yes" we said quickly.

"Good. Try to imagine something. For example try to think that you're dancing on the clouds. There's no floor. If you're going to believe that, everyone will"

I tried to see the blue sky with the fluffy clouds. Imagine the sound of birds and feel the wind. After a while I was close to believe that it was true.

I saw us dancing and stomping from cloud to cloud the fluffiness touching our feet. It was delightful. Almost like flying.

I never wanted it to end.

After this we both felt dizzy.

"Does it work for you?" asked Collins.

"Hell yeah" we agreed.

_Friday_

Collins said what figures he expects us to perform. That's not gonna be easy, but I already knew that. Nothing is ever easy with Blakey. He just has to be complicated.

We tried to dance them but well, not everything goes greatly for the first time. But now we have something to practice for a weekend. Yupi! Like we're not already tired.

After Adam went home I was practicing with head master. It always seems different then dancing with Adam. He smells, touch and dance differently.

"Andy, I have something to tell you." He said looking me in the eyes "I got a really interesting proposition lately"

"And what does it have to do with me?"

"Actually a known freestyler thinks about teaching in this school"

I looked at him wide eyed, not knowing what to say.

"See, a year ago I would decline it immediately. But now I think it may actually help the school. And it's because of you."

"Because of me? Why?"

"You showed me that people like you are not without ambition. You put a lot of your hard work into dancing."

"Thank you?" I said disbelieving.

"Don't take it wrongly. I still think ballet is the truest dance" he said half-heartedly "And we need to make a performance to persuade that teacher"

"You want me to lead the performance?"

"You don't want to?" he said worriedly.

"I would like to but the Gala and everything…"

"You should be able to do it after the Gala. So, do you agree? The crew and everything is up to you. I will just pay for this, and maybe control you a little"

"Hm.. Ok, I will do it"

"Great!" he said flashing me a smile.

After our lesson ended I went to Secretary for some document.

"Blake left his wallet again!" she sighted resigned. She was quite old, so only she was allowed to use his name so freely.

"Becky, I can give it to him. I live nearby" Chase once took me to his house when he was gone. It really wasn't far.

"Would you do it for me?"

"Of course, Beck." I said. She was always so nice to us that I felt obligated to help her sometimes. Well, maybe I was just curious how the horrible head master Collins behaved at home.

And thinking about it I drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you liked it. Leave a comment! There are going to be really important things for the rest of the story in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chap! Thanks for the reviews! I don't like ****long self notes so just gonna say I don't own anything and I'm still looking for beta!**

I didn't hesitate till this point. And now I couldn't knock the fucking door. I knew it was irrational. For hell's sake I was only returning his wallet. Ok, so I did it specially right before the storm to stay there a while, but it's not as twisted as it seems. I just wanted to talk to him freely. And as his student I was somehow limited to being a child, although I'm already a grown woman.

I took a sharp breath. Just knock. It's not hard.

I moved my hand quickly. On the other side the dog started barking.

I waited a while. The door opened and the first thing I saw was a ball of fur which jumped on me. If not the hand that caught me in time I would be laying on the hard, stone stairs.

The ball of fur appeared to be a very happy collie, and the hand that caught me belonged to none other then my beloved director. Without shirt. Drops of water were falling from his short hair. Probably he just showered.

"Andy" he said, his eyes filled with surprise. "What are you …" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a thunder. Second after that it started raining. "Come in" he said resigned.

Everything remained as I remembered it. The salon was all in black, white and gray aside from intense red couch. It was an one level house with three rooms, salon, kitchen, toilet and washroom.

I sat on the couch and the dog put his head on my lap looking at me with that sweet look only dogs can do. I just had to pat him.

"So, may I know why you came to my house?" said Collins trying to not sound accusing and putting on a shirt. I must say he had a rather nice body under it.

"You left your wallet in school. I just was near and decided to give it to you" I said taking said object from my backpack and putting it on the table which was covered in documents.

"Thank you. But why do you know where I live?"

"Just heard it from Chase once" I said a little too quickly but he didn't seem to notice.

"Will you ever tell me why you two broke up?" he said gently.

"I can tell you if you want. You don't have to be careful around this subject, it's just memory for me. Last time I reacted that way because I was surprised"

"Than tell me."

"You see Moose was going out with Sophie at that time. I though me and Chase were a good couple. But then he betrayed me with Sophie. After I found out that asshole, sorry, your brother came to me and said that she seduced him. Of course I didn't take us making up into consideration. I didn't even care that much. Moose was in turn quite depressed and that's why I hate them both."

He was stunned for a while.

"I'm sorry" he said seriously.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked smiling.

"For what my brother did. I'm ashamed of him"

"It's not your fault. You're not him. Besides he already said sorry to me thousand times."

"Can I ask you something?" he changed the subject.

"Of course"

"Is there some sort of romantic connection between you and Moose? I know it's not my business, but.." I cut him off laughing.

"Me and Moose! Sorry it's just to funny!" I stopped laughing. "You know he's just like a brother to me."

He looked somehow relieved.

"Are you jealous?" I couldn't help it. It escaped my mouth before I started thinking.

He was taken completely unawares. For a moment he didn't know what to say.

"Are you crazy! I'm your teacher!"

"So what? I'm a women no matter how you look at it." I said cockily.

"Can we end this stupid conversation?" he asked tiredly.

"If you run out of arguments, Blakey" he just glared at me.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked politely.

"Yes, please"

The dog on my lap fall asleep. I was near that state too.

"What is the name of that collie? Please tell me it's not Lessie." I said when he gave me a cup.

"Of course not. It's Christine"

"I'm taking that back. Lessie would be better" I started laughing. He was pretending to be irritated but I saw him smile a little.

We were sipping tea in comfortable silence. Until I decided to approach him.

"Blakey" I said smiling.

"Don't call me that! What?"

"Let me stay here over night" his expression was priceless.

**What will happen next? Await! And leave a comment, don't be stingy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. As you already know I don't own anything and wish you nice read. **

"What!" his eyes were big as saucers.

"As I said, let me stay here. You see the storm outside is stopping me and even if you take me there by car I'll be completely alone at home and I'm afraid of thunder when I don't have somebody near me" of course that was complete bullshit. I never was afraid of it and even if I was my home wasn't empty. But he doesn't have to know that.

"I understand your situation, but …" I silenced him with a finger on his mouth. I was quite near and looked him straight in the eyes. They had that stubborn look he usually wore in class.

"Are you worried a girl in your home will affect you somehow?" I asked slyly.

"No, I don't have interest in kids!" he said offended.

"Then it's settled"

His mouth opened in disbelieving.

"How can you just decide it on your own?"

"Don't be mad Blakey. It's just one night. I suppose you have a guest room."

He didn't look convinced.

"Come on. I'll make you supper and breakfast"

He sighted. "You won't leave no matter what I say?"

"Yes" I said smiling. I've already won the battle.

The dog snored loudly and we both laughed easing the tension.

"What is the third room for?" I asked after twenty minutes of looking at Collins work.

"It's my office" he said not lifting his head from the papers.

"Than why are you doing your work in the salon?"

"Bad habit"

I sighted irritably. Collins while working was extremely untalkative. I didn't want to disturb him so I explored the whole house. His sleeping room was dark and comfortable. It wasn't unordinary or anything, and kept clean although you could feel that someone was living here. The office was unorganized and full of papers everywhere. The guest room was neat and quite empty. There was only a bed and wardrobe. A single picture with a ship was hanging on the wall. I put my backpack on the bed and returned to the salon. Collins were hunched over and seemed to be in deep wonder over some document.

"Blakey!"

He jumped in surprise. I started laughing at his reaction.

"You're not used to company in your house, are you?"

"Not used to people using this horrible pet name either" he said glaring at me.

"Chill out. I think you're working too much. Let's watch some movie!"

"There are some in my wardrobe" he said giving up.

I ran there happily. Looking for a movie I found a picture with a couple in it. The man was similar to Chase but had dark hair like Blakey. The women was a beautiful blonde somehow looking fragile. I took it with me downstairs when I choose a film.

"Hey Blakey, are these people your parents?" I asked motioning to the picture.

He smiled warmly "Yes, indeed. They managed the school before me."

"So why are you doing it now?"

"Because they died"

I looked at him stunned. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. They had a good life. We cannot fight death, the only thing we can do is remember them. And I'm trying to be a good director for their sake."

"Does it mean you didn't want to be a headmaster?"

"No, it's not that. I like this job although it's hard. And I still have some enemies because of my age."

"How old are you by the way?"

"Twenty six. Apparently I'm not old enough to hold this position, and I don't have qualifies, but the respect teacher hold for my parents allowed me to do it. And I don't think I want to do anything else."

"You're admirable" I said not thinking.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're so strong. After my mother's death I couldn't pick myself up"

"But you did, didn't you?"

"Yes, because I had help from friends. But I couldn't do it alone"

"I didn't do it alone either. My grandmother took care of me. And well, I had my younger brother. I had to be strong for him to. I'm surprised Chase didn't tell you about them thought."

"Ah yes, he didn't mention his parents at all. I guess he's still hurt. But that doesn't change my opinion of him"

"That's good. Pity wouldn't make him happy. What film did you choose?"

"Batman Begins" I said showing it to him.

"Isn't that a little childish?" he asked with amusement.

"Then why do you have it?" I asked in the same way.

"Okay, you won."

"Again" I added.

"I shouldn't have let you into my house"

"You're too good not to." I said smirking.

"You're using my good will" he said accusingly.

"So it would seem"

"Let's just watch that movie" he gave up again. I smiled in response.

"Do you have popcorn or something?"

"Crisps in the locker over the sink"

I went to the kitchen and took crisps and drinks for us. I hoped he didn't notice the storm had already finished. This was unlikely because he didn't seem like a person who watched television when thunders crashed outside. Fortunately he didn't say anything about that and just let me do as I pleased. While watching the movie I chipped in with lot of comments, and well sometimes he laughed and sometimes he silenced me when I talked too much. Once he even said 'shut up' and I threw some crisps at him. He made scandalized face and threw it right back at me, but missed and Christine ate it. I was slowly getting sleepy.

The patter of dog's feet woke me up. Firstly I noticed I don't have a dog and right after that I remembered where I was. Yesterday, I barely made it to the bed. I was tired after all the training. I slowly opened my eyes. Christine was holding a lead in-between her teeth.

"You want to go for a walk?" I asked sleepily. She started wagging her tail happily.

I stood up and looked at the clock. It was half past eight. I took my clothes to the washroom remembering a conversation I had with Collins because of it.

"_Are you going to sleep in these clothes?" he asked. He didn't look even half as sleepy as I was._

"_No, I have pajamas in my bag."_

_He looked at me stunned "You planned all this, didn't you?"_

_I smiled at him "Goodnight" I said closing the door to the guest room._

When I was ready I wondered if it's okay to take someone else's dog for a walk. So I went to Collins sleeping room. I didn't even knock. The curtains was let down, making the room even darker. Blakey slept peacefully no signs of waking up.

"Hey, Blakey"

No reaction. I stepped closer to his bed. I poked him on the face but he didn't react on it either. So I went to the washroom attached to the room and soaked my hands in the icy water. Then splashed him on the face. That did work.

"What!" he growled angrily not opening his eyes.

"I'm taking your dog for a walk." I said gleefully.

"Mhm" he mumbled.

"I need keys. Where are they?"

"Bedside table" he said irritably. He clearly wasn't an early riser.

Taking them I exited the house. I wasn't sure if the meaning of my words reached him. I just hoped he wouldn't panic much if he woke up.

My worries turned out to be unnecessary. When I came back with a happy Christine by my side, Collins was still in deep sleep. I turned on the radio (partly to wake him up) and started doing warm-up. I had to exercise every day to keep my body in form.

But even music didn't wake him up. I saw him just around ten in the morning, fully clothed but walking like he was still asleep.

"Good morning" he said yawning.

"Morning. Slept well?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Me too. You have a very good choice in beds. Would you like to eat breakfast?"

"You didn't eat yet?" he said worriedly.

"No. But I always eat after exercises."

"Okay. What are you going to do? And you do realize that you didn't make me supper yesterday?"

"Maybe next time"

He looked at me with fake horror.

"Do you like scrambled eggs?" I asked opening his fridge.

"I do, but I don't have eggs."

I looked into his fridge with disbelief. It was completely empty.

"Do you eat sometimes?" I asked horrified.

"Of course I do. I hadn't had time recently, so I ate mainly at take out spots."

"Of course. That's why you look like you're sick and malnourished" I said putting my shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"To the store of course. And you're going with me. I'm going to make that lonely fridge full again"

And so we went to the store. Collins sobered up completely on the way and started talking with me so it wasn't boring. I was putting all kinds of things, like vegetables, fruits, bread and other products into our basked like mad and poor Blakey had to pay. But he wasn't really poor so it was okay, I guess.

When we returned I started making scrambled eggs, and forced Collins to chop the vegetables. Breakfast come off quite well.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Collins asked while eating.

"No, I'm going to the concert with Adam. His friend is going to play on it."

"I see"

"Miss me already, Blakey?" I smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous"

It was already quarter to one when I decided it was time to leave. Collins stood before me while I put on my shoes again. Looking at him I decided to do something bold. I made my way towards him and kissed him on the cheek too quickly for him to protest .

He was shocked "What was that?"

"A thank you. You may not know but it's the latest fashion. I even greet my friends like that"

"I'm not your friend" he said nervously.

"You're hurting my feelings" I said mockingly. I patted Christine on the head and with a quick "see you" I left confused Collins on the other side of the door.

After about ten minutes of walking I sat on the bench and put a hand on my chest. My heart was beating like crazy.

**I'm still looking for a beta just to let you know. Adam wasn't in previous chapters so the next will be full of him and his mysterious friend. Leave a comment, it might make me write faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry guys it took so long! I don't have much time recently. Even now it's only half of the chapter because I'm too tired to write it whole, but want to give you something to read. There are two songs of Saliva**** 'Always' and 'Broken Sunday'. I don't own them and don't own Step up either. **

I walked through a crowd of people. There was really a lot of them. I didn't know it was that big of an event. But if Adam's friend is playing on something like this he must be good.

I was lucky that Missy's house was on the way. When she saw me in loose jeans and blank top, she gave me a total makeover. Dressed me in a short black dress with large red flower on it, done something to my hair, so they looked 'at last a little girly' as she put it and even managed to put a tiny amount of make-up on me. I had to say I looked better then, well, ever, but there was no way I would praise her like that.

I spotted Adam at last. He had headphones in his ears like always and ate something sweet. When he noticed me, he made a large toothy grin. I saw girls next to me stop, maybe they hoped it was made for them.

"Hey! You look pretty good today!" he smirked.

I eyed him from head to toe in fake wonder.

"You're not so bad yourself! How much till your friend's performance?"

"It's in about ten minutes. I was worried you wouldn't make it"

"Well, I did"

We went as close to the stage as possible. There were four people checking their instruments. Three metal boys and a skinny girl. At first I thought she was going to sing so I was quite surprised when she took her place by the drums.

It started.

_**I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things, that you would probably hide  
Am I, your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry**_

_**Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you**_

The vocalist was amazing. But when the girl started seriously playing I felt a wave of respect towards her.

_**I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore this lack of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you**_

And so the song ended much to everyone's dismay. The hostess came up to the stage.

'This was the song 'Always' by The Skeleton of a Butterfly. Do you want to hear another song?"

And a choral 'yeah' answered her, so the band started playing again. This time a song called 'Broken Sunday'.

They got a loud applause. When people started to change their location to go watch the stalls, the skinny girl just run and jumped of the stage. Her band didn't seem vary happy for her lack of sensing the danger, but she didn't care. She ran straight into Adam and hugged him tightly. He wasn't very happy with that.

"Sam, how many times must I say this? Don't get so fucking close with me!" and he pushed her. How cold!

At last I had a while to look at her from close distance. She was tall, didn't have much of a figure. Her hair was long and brown. Face kinda boyish, but still quite pretty.

"Is your full name Samantha?" I asked trying to stop the glaring that this two were mustering right now.

Both looked at me in the moment. Adam started laughing. He was laying on the ground and tried stopping the sound, actually. And Sam sighted.

Unexpectedly she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I heard Adam laugher abruptly stop.

"Listen" said Sam to my stunned expression "I'm a guy"

"No way…"

"Don't worry, he gets mistaken for a girl every day. That's why he should cut his hair" said Adam smirking again.

"But I love my hair!" shouted Sam.

"That's so gay" announced Adam.

"Shut up chocolate freak! What would you say if I cut your hair, eh?" opposed Sam.

"You would die if you'd done that, transvestite!" shouted Adam.

"Ah, lovers quarrel!" said someone from behind me. Adam and Sam didn't hear him, to busy with bickering.

I turned and saw it was the vocalist of Sam's band.

"They're going to do it for a long time. Hello to you, I'm Mike" he said giving me his hand to shake.

"Andy. Are they really lovers?" I asked. This idea seemed strangely funny.

"Who knows? Adam insists that this is only a platonic relationship, but I would not be that sure with Sam."

"I heard you!" said Sam giving him a glare. Mike completely ignored him.

"Shall we go to eat something?" he asked me instead.

"Sure"

"Ok, I'll go for the rest of the band and you try to get that message though their thick heads" __

**To be continued! Really sorry for the shortness and mistakes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know I'm a beast for not writing so long. But I wrote know (hopeful smile that you won't kill me). It's actually a continuation of the previous chapter. It has no Blakey in it still (poor Blakey, not even a word about him). It's more of an introduction of Sam's character and his 'relationship with Adam'. And it has Russians in it! **

We were sitting in some bar eating fast foods. Aside from Mike that had long dark hair just like Sam (but didn't look girlish at all), guitarist David and bassist Jake were blonds. Later it turned out that they're brothers. Comically the taller and more muscular Jake was the younger brother.

They were very nice to me, and already treated me like their friend. Well, Sam treated me to much like a friend. I mean she … he started poking me, occasionally holding me. And he said my name with that strange happiness, you know when you say 'yuppie'. And sometimes he said it without any reason, just for the action itself. Okay, so he was a little weird. And he bickered with Adam all the time.

David and Jake were quite simply extreme flirts. When they weren't trying to get my attention, they were winking at some other girls. It was quite funny that they both always seemed to have interested in one girl at the same time.

Mike was the most normal and several times asked me to excuse his friends. I said him that I expected no less from Adam's buddies. Both Adam and Sam were scandalized by that statement.

Later we went to a club. I didn't know this place, but the rest seemed to know almost everyone there. We found a table, but soon me and Sam stayed alone. Mike went to talk with a friend, which he saw and that owned him money. The brothers went to find some chicks. Adam said he's 'going to find some Russians'.

"Why did he go to find Russians?" I asked intrigued.

"Because they have vodka" said Sam like it was obvious.

"And we can't buy one?"

"No, of course we can. He just says it's no fun to drink with Americans"

"That's kind of stereotypical opinion"

"Maybe, but none of us can match up with him in drinking."

"Why?"

"Because he's Polish"

"That doesn't mean he's automatically a heavy drinker."

"How should I know? I've met about six Polish including Adam. But he speaks a hell lot about his country."

"He's a patriot?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It's just that in other country your nationality makes you feel special, or something." He said sighting. We sat in silence for a while.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked hopefully. I really wanted to dance a little on a party.

"I'm not mad. Do you think I'll embarrass myself in front of a professional dancer?"

"I'm not professional"

"But you will be" he said smiling.

"How could you know that?"

"Because Adam said you would. And he knows something about talented people."

I felt flattered and apologized in my head for thinking he's a moron sometimes.

"How did you two met?" I asked. I hoped he didn't feel interrogated.

"Me and Adam? Oh, it's a really strange story. You see I had some problems with boys from my school. I was trying to escape from them. Accidentally one of them run straight on Adam, who was eating a chocolate ice cream, and it fell to the ground. You can probably imagine how angry he got. And he run after us. We ended up beating them up and became friends."

"You mean that you won the fight?"

"I was hoping you didn't ask that." He said smiling. He had a really nice smile in comparison to Adam's smirk. "We ended up in hospital actually. Had a lot of time to get to know each other."

"You're both crazy" I said with amusement. "Do you like him, by the way?" I tried an open approach. He smiled.

"Why, I knew you'd ask. He definitely states that he's not gay."

"I wasn't asking about that. You're keeping me away from the subject."

"How long are we talking?" he said licking his lips.

"About half an hour" I said disorientated.

"We should go find Adam. By this time he's probably drunk as hell."

We found him dancing and singing (in russian, or polish, so I didn't understand).Russians were dancing with him of course. He looked quite devastated by the drink and I felt respect for him that he didn't trip over his own feet. I planned to take it from there, but Sam started shouting at him, which (I'm not quite sure why) resulted in a drinking contest. I thought that Sam will win, Adam was quite drunk already. But I was mistaken. Now I had two drunks on my head.

Sam wrapped his arms over Adam's shoulders and tried holding him, but Adam just pushed him away again. Unhappy Sam got closer to me.

"T's not faire! Polish ar just like thy damn country. Beautiful but cold." He said in his strange drunken voice.

Resigned I shoved them both on the dance floor. Alcohol should evaporate quicker. At last I hoped so.

**Sorry Americans. It's not like you can't drink, but just, well, Russians you know! Whenever I think about vodka I think of Russians. **

**Review please! And tell me, would you like for Adam and Sam to end together? I know, it's not a slash story and all, so I won't do that, but how would you actually like that? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. In this chapter I used a song, probably well known by all "I'm sexy and I know it" by LMFAO. In my opinion the song of the year I don't own.**

I woke up. I should arrive on my lesson thirty minutes ago. It was Blakey's lesson of course.

I went straight to the gym hoping Blakey won't be there. It was locked. I didn't have a choice and had to go ask for a key.

I entered the classroom. Blakey was standing with his back to me and controlling other dancers. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're …"

"Late, I know."

He sent lightings in his glare.

"Adam's not here yet. You're both going to stay after lessons."

"We always do that anyway. Did you eat normal breakfast today?" I said smirking. I thing Adams demeanour rubbed on me a little.

"Yes, I did. You've bought me so much food I have to eat all the time."

"I don't think it'll cause you any harm."

"Yes, yes. Just go and don't interrupt me right now."

I pouted but got away. When I was going Adam run straight into me and we both landed on the ground.

"Don't tell me you both with Sam were still drinking after I got away" I said massaging my sore back.

"How should I know? I don't remember a thing." He wasn't smirking, so I assumed he had a really bad hangover.

"I heard you crashed at Sam's flat" I said giggling.

"If you try to make some stupid and completely untrue comments like those guys I'll drop you, when we're dancing."

We arrived at the gym.

"We should practice the first part." He said taking his head into both hands.

"Do you think you're able to?"

"Ah, you're right!" he started searching for something in his back pack. Then he took out a bottle of vodka.

"You can't be serious" I scolded him.

"The best way to cure alcohol is more alcohol!" he said and gulped the liquor. "Want some?"

"No, thank you."

"A pity. It would do you good, you know. If you drank a little, not enough to get drunk, your moves would be more free."

"Someone has to have a clear head."

He just shrugged. We turned the music on.

"You ready?" He came to me and took me on his hands bridal style. I was really afraid he would drop me. I danced it before with Collins and remembering his words I closed my eyes. 'You're a princess in deep slumber' he said then 'You must seem completely relaxed, like lost in a beautiful dream'. Adam suddenly didn't seem so clumsy anymore. Not only he was dancing his steps perfectly, he had ma as extra baggage. He kept his balance like I was lighter then a feather.

Unfortunately he lost his footing when he was turning. Not enough to drop me, thanks god.

After fourth time he managed to turn without changing the place and after about sixth time he put me on the ground while turning. I was a little dizzy from all that turning so I didn't land as gracefully as I should.

Our time ended and we had to go on other lessons. It seemed to last eternity till we went into the gym again. This time Collins was there to check on us.

"You seem to have a problem with landing" he said to me. "I'll try to do it with you. Adam, observe how to put her on the ground."

He took me into his arms. I couldn't help but notice that he seems more manly then Adam. Maybe because he's older.

I didn't do it well right away. But after a while I done it right and started practicing back with Adam. Then Blakey left us and ordered to practice another step.

After I felt dizzy and tired and I wished to be in my bed very much. Destiny didn't want that.

"Andy, I need your help" said Adam and before I protested he took me by the hand and run through a hallway.

I was surprised when he took us to Collins office. Blakey hadn't expected us either.

"Blakey, are you going out now?" he asked panting.

"Yes, and what?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I need you to give me a lift. I have to help someone and I can't be late."

"No way" he said shortly.

"Figured as much" he took my shoulder and positioned me between Blakey and himself. What's that guy doing?

"Andy, aren't you mad that he's making us practice all the time and he won't ever say we're doing well?"

I understood why he brought me with him now.

"Yes, and how you may be late because we are trying so hard even after lessons." I said looking at Blakey accusingly.

"It's not…"

"It's not your fault?" I said "Then whose is it?"

He sighted.

"Where?"

I didn't quite understand what I was doing in Collins car, with Adams singing some stupid song that was on the radio. It all just happened too quickly.

Suddenly we were in front of a very run down school.

"What are we doing here?" I asked with disbelief.

"You'll see."

"Can I go?" asked Collins.

"No, stay with Andy. You both go to the big gym, you'll see me there." He run off and left us with no choice but to oblige.

"What do you think is he planning?" I asked frightened.

"I'm not sure I want to know."

The gym was full of people. Most of them students of this high school. We didn't find Adam so we sat down near the stage.

It was a talent show apparently. I must say that the boy who was time eating noodles made us both laugh very loudly.

Then they entered. There was Sam with tied hair and without a shirt, so he wouldn't be mistaken for a girl. David and Adam had shirts but were dressed rather strangely. There were two more boys aside them that I didn't know.

They stood on the scene and "I'm sexy and I know it" started plying. They wouldn't ...

They did it! First Sam stripped his shorts leaving him only in underwear and done the 'wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah!". Then the rest did the same. The whole crowd was amazed and amused. I was laughing so hard tears started to run down my face. Collins had an OMG face.

It wasn't as long as the real version. They won. I guess it was because of their courage.

"How did you like it?" asked Adam when fan girls let him go.

"Amazing!"

"Interesting performance." Added Blakey.

"Do you feel lighter?"

I looked at Collins and back to Adam. It certainly eased some tension.

"I saw they're selling candy floss somewhere" I said. In the end I got it for free, because one of Adam's fans was selling it.

"Hello" someone embraced me from behind. It was Sam, still in pony tail but clothed.

He let me go and looked at Collins with a strange smile.

"Long time no see, Blake."

"Wait, you know each other?" I was stunned.

"Oh, it's a funny story actually." He put his hand on Blakey's arm and was gifted with a glare. "I was once shopping and Blake's brother started hitting on me. When Blake came I said he's more handsome then the younger one, and he seemed offended somehow. It's not my fault, I think dark hair's better. I was with Adam, so he introduced me to Blake. Poor younger brother never got to know I'm not a girl. Anyway, we were buying..."

"Don't you even dare!" Adam cut him off.

**Leaving to your imagination what they were buying. Also some boys in one of high schools in my home town really had done that. Here's the video ****.com/watch?v=GS2UTSZ8IRk**

**It was amazing! **

**Review please ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Um, hello? I know it's been a long time, but seriously it's your fault too! You left so little reviews (cry)! Nah, I'm just trying to make you feel sorry for me instead of mad at me;)**

**Soon, it's going to be tango! And as we all know, if there's tango, things start heating up.**

**Sorry for mistakes. I didn't write in English for a while, my computer has now turned back to living (but for how long?), and I'm writing stories for newspapers (have to make some debut, I'm not getting any younger). I don't own 'Step up'. **

I was running late. Again. I met Moose on the way, so we were running together.

"So how are your special lessons going? You barely have time for anything else. Is Adam eating all your time?"

"It's not…" but in that moment a loud 'beep' stopped me. It was Sam. In a (old) red car with Adam on passengers seat. I smiled and took Moose from the road to let them pass us.

"Was that his girlfriend?" asked Moose.

I observed Adam shouting on Sam while the other showed his tongue. These two were fun.

"Probably."

"She's quite pretty."

It took all of my self restraint to not laugh.

"Do I have to say how late you are? No? Then sit down, I'm going to talk about the Gala." Blakey instructed us. Adam went in minute after us and Collins completely ignored him.

He sat down on the floor next to us. Collins started to say something uninteresting.

"He's panting." Adam suddenly said.

"Who?"

"Blakey."

"Blakey?" Moose asked chuckling.

"He doesn't look well." I noticed. He was very pale and seemed to have trouble standing.

"He's going to pass out."

"I bet two dollars that he won't last ten minutes." Moose started.

"You stupid? Five dollars that he won't last even six minutes." I threw in.

"Deal."

"That wasn't very clever of you bro. Andy's winning." Adam said standing up. Right on time, because Blakey definitely wouldn't stand any longer. But Adam was quick. He managed to reach Collins before the other completely blacked out.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" he asked, letting Blakey rest on his shoulder.

"Take him to the nurse." I turned to Moose "My five dollars?"

"You're horrible! How can you think about money right now?"

"Yes, yes. Just so you know I wasn't the one who started that bet." I smiled sweetly.

We practiced with Adam without any breaks. Maybe the fact that Blakey was sick helped us.

We were getting better. We didn't have much time anyway. Only two months separated us from gala. Collins did say that tango will be harder and longer, so we have to start practicing it soon.

"Where are you going Andy?" Adam asked in between gulping his water.

"Home?"

"No, no, no. We have to visit the sick."

"I bet he won't be very happy about it."

Adam smirked. "Exactly."

God helped us and one of my friends gave us a lift to my place. From that point it was only about twenty minutes walk to our place. Wait, our place? Where did that came from? I mean Blakey's place of course.

When I saw who opened the door I immediately started backing away, but Adam caught my arm.

"Andy?"

"Hello, Chase." I spit out. "And goodbye." I managed to free myself from Adam's hold and started running away.

"Andy, wait!" Chase shouted.

"You can't run away all the time." Said Adam and that actually stopped me.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth and entered the house not looking at either of them.

Christine was very happy to see me. She was wagging her tail cutely and half of my anger evaporated.

"Where's your brother?" I asked not looking at Chase.

"In his bedroom."

I didn't need any further ado. I just went to the room. The last thing I heard was Chase sighting and proposing Adam some tea.

Blake was laying on his bed (like everyone expected). He seemed asleep, but when I said something he opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fabulous." He answered snorting.

"What did doctor say?"

"It's only because of working over time. A week from school and I shell be alright."

I smiled. "That's good then."

He patted a place on his bed. "Sit down."

"It was Adam's idea." I defended myself from an argument that would appear sooner or later.

"That punk is here too? Just great!"

"Maybe I should leave you? You look sleepy." I started standing up but he caught my hand. His body was very hot. He gazed at me carefully.

"Could you forgive my brother? And please take him out of the kitchen. His cooking skills are even worse then mine."

"I can assure you to do the second point. Preferably with frying pan."

"Don't you dare!" he said laughing.

"How is he?" asked Adam standing up from the couch.

"He said Chase has to get out of the kitchen."

"So he's not in such a bad state."

"Andy." Said Chase getting out of the kitchen. Point two realized.

"I will walk Christine out." Announced Adam. That little traitor.

"Andy, I'm…"

"You're sorry, I know. Something new?"

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" he pleaded.

I sighted. Maybe it was the perfect moment to just do that. Chase was an asshole, but he was the part of my old crew. More, he was like a father to it. Everyone missed him a little. Including me, damn.

"And what if I say I'm with your brother now?" Yay, Andy. Say okay to stupid ideas.

"That wouldn't surprise me. You kind of … complete each other. I will support you of course."

"Ok." I said closing my eyes.

"What?"

"I forgive you. Don't fuck that up."

He hugged me. It's all right I suppose. But how will I tell Moose about it?

Someone coughed. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Adam with his trademark smirk. I send him a glare.

"But seriously I thought you're with Adam, not my brother." Said Chase letting me go.

"Ah, no! I've said that just as a test!"

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Adam taking out his chocolate.

"Leave that sweet! I'm going to cook something."

**Review. Please? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! First, thanks for all the reviews. I am in a bit of a writer's block (more like my depression makes me lazy, and laziness makes me depressed) but I'll try to write more.**

**I don't own anything. Sad but true.**

"No" said Moose with more passion then I though possible.

"But he changed! He really is trying hard to make us forgive him! Please, at least consider it." I said desperate.

Trying to talk with Moose about Chase proved difficult. I didn't expect anything anyway, but I had to try.

"Andy, he stole my girlfriend. How can you expect me to forgive him!?"

"Oh, come on. You knew Sophie wouldn't be the one for you anyway. Besides, you and Chase were friends."

"You know what?" he asked. Now he looked rightfully pissed. "I don't care what you say or do. Chase was always an arrogant brat and he befriended me only because he wanted to make a good impression on you."

"That's harsh. Forgiving him could set your mind at peace."

"I have enough of this conversation." And he stormed off.

Great work Andy.

"What's up, darling?" said Adam leaning on my shoulder.

"Don't call me that. I have a problem with Moose."

"Want my help?" He offered me his bar of chocolate.

Ah, chocolate. It's like it's the best thing on the entire world. I'll soon get addicted to it because of that idiot partner.

"If you can think of something."

"Leave it to me then." he smirked, which was not a good sign but whatever. I couldn't do anything on my own.

"Fine. Are we going to practice?"

"Ohh, you haven't heard. Our Waltz is ready. We don't have to practice it anymore."

"But, with Blakey sick at home we can't start anything new."

"Don't worry" said a voice behind us. "He send me as his substitute."

I turned around to see Chase smiling at me. I still wasn't completely comfortable with him but the previous meeting at Collins' house cleared things up a bit.

"Don't you have to practice for the Gala?" I asked.

"Don't worry. They slowed down a bit and I am a quick learner, I won't get behind."

"Fine. So what do you have for us?"

"Come with me."

He took us to our gym and instructed to sit.

"A laptop?" I said when he handed me the object.

"Your routine is in here."

"A video?"

"Yeah, just open that."

I heard the familiar sound of Tango de Roxanne.

He must be kidding.

"Ignore the part when they're snogging. You don't have to do that." After a pause he added. "You know what? Absolutely don't do that. Blake will kill someone if you do, and I don't wanna be this person."

"But this... It is way to long!" I tried to point out.

"What, you can't dance a simple tango for five minutes?" he said with a smirk.

"Simple?! It's probably a collection of the most effective scenes from dance movies! Maybe the moves in themselves aren't the hardest but... there is too much of them. We don't have that kind of energy."

"Andy's right. Neither of us are able to keep up with it." Adam added.

"And that is exactly why I am here." said Chase with a devious smile.

That is how the worst training in my life began.

**Sorry, it's so short. I'm slowly loosing my touch. Anyway, review that would be nice.**

**I have a new computer and I started using different programs, so I am not completely sure I haven't fucked something up. If I did, please inform me.**


End file.
